


Hold Me Close So I Can Finally Breathe

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Grizz gets back, only to find their new world in turmoil. His only solace? Sam.
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Hold Me Close So I Can Finally Breathe

Grizz's heart felt heavy, his mind wondering a mile a minute. How could this have happened? How could he have been so naive? For a moment, he had actually had hope; he had believed he could be happy. But, of course, he had been wrong. He had been so so wrong. When they had found land and food and water, Grizz had walked back to New Ham with a new found sense of hope. But now? After being back for less than a day? Grizz felt depleted. All of his hopefulness diminished. After hours of pointless arguing with both Campbell and Harry, Grizz had returned home, or, to his former home rather. Now it was more of just a house with his memories in it, except now it was full of people that weren't his family. Grizz happily locked himself in his room, anxious to be alone for awhile with his thoughts. And god were his thoughts running wild. Oddly enough, they weren't about the coupe or any of that, but rather, he was thinking of Sam.

A large part of him still felt betrayed by Sam, Sam having lied to him. Well, he hadn't been fully honest about his situation anyway. He was the father to Becca's baby, for Christ's sake! How could he have not told Grizz that somewhere between Grizz trying to impress him and them sleeping together? You'd think that would come up.

On the other hand, Grizz longed for Sam now more than ever. He needed Sam there. After the long harrowing week, all Grizz wanted was to be in Sam's arms, to feel his gentle touch, and to kiss his plump lips. Maybe if he had that, everything would feel alright again. After all, the only time things had felt alright ever since they had fallen into this new universe was when Grizz was tangled up with Sam in his bed just one short week ago.

Grizz thought back to that day, that wonderful perfect day he had with Sam. It was the first day in Grizz' entire life where he had been allowed to be himself completely. Where he felt comfortable enough to do so. He remembered how soft Sam's touch was, how reassuring his gaze, how safe his arms felt. Sam's eyes, they had showed all of his emotions an vulnerability. They had allowed Grizz to be vulnerable. His arms had allowed Grizz to feel safe. With Sam, Grizz was able to mentally escape from this terrible new world for a few hours. God, he longed to feel that way again. And he knew only Sam could bring him such a feeling.

He reached for his phone, but hesitated. Could he face Sam again after what had happened? Sure, they had kissed, and Grizz had promised to see him soon. But certain memories and facts haunted Grizz. And god, so much had changed. In only a week not only had their new worlds government been flipped upside down, but Sam had had a baby well, not literally. Becca had had a baby. But that baby was Sam's. Swallowing his pride, he texted Sam 

To Sam, from Grizz: Hey. 

Sam was feeling many things; conflicted, worried, above all, exhausted. Who knew new born babies were so much work?! He sat in the chair beside Becca's bed, where he had remained for the past week since Eden, Becca's baby, had been born. Of course, he had gotten up from the chair many times; changing diapers, coming to Becca's aid when she was too exhausted to claim the child, even helping Becca breastfeed. Which, to say the least, was traumatizing. But, he refused to sleep anywhere else but the chair, he was almost scared if he left for more than a quick bathroom break, all hell would break loose. Which, it seemed every time he did, it had. 

Sam was just about to drift off to sleep when he caught a glimpse of his phone lighting up on the table beside him, making him alert. Rising from his seat, and feeling every vertebrae in his spine crack in the process, Sam grabbed his phone. His heart nearly stopping when he saw who the text was from: Grizz. Grizz... 

Grizz had been the main subject of Sam's thoughts for the past week and a half, a part from baby duty (literally). He was worried constantly for Grizz; he had been gone for what seemed like ages off on a mission in the middle of god knows what, with his return never guaranteed. One of the main reasons Sam didn't want to leave that damned chair was because he was scared he would miss news on Grizz. The only thing that had held Sam together was Grizz's final words to him; I'll See You Soon. Sam had feared those would be the last words he ever heard from Grizz; an unkempt promise. But, now that had been proven to be false, his anxieties rested all with one text message. 'Hey'. Hey. What a perfect word for Sam to hear at a time like this. That word lead to many other words. Promises even. A promise for a conversation. A reassurance that Grizz had kept his original promise and not forgotten about him. Reassurance that Grizz was alive 

Sam didn't hesitate to text back.

To Grizz, from Sam: Hey, I'm so glad to hear from you. You're back 

Buzz buzz. Heartbeat. 

To Sam, from Grizz: I am back. It's so good to hear from you. I heard about the baby, a girl right? I suppose I should say congratulations. 

To Grizz, from Sam: yeah, it's a girl. Thank you. Did you just get back? Why are you up at 3am? 

Buzz buzz. Another heartbeat.

To Sam, from Grizz: I got back earlier this morning, we found animals and water, come back only to find chaos. But.. I'm up because I couldn't sleep after everything that I saw going down with Allie and the coupe situation, among other things. Are.. are you busy? I mean I know you have a kid now, but uhm, can I see you? 

Grizz had to stop himself from saying how much he needed to see Sam in that moment, because he really did need him. But lord knows his pride wouldn't let him tell Sam that. 

Buzz buzz.

To Grizz, from Sam: I can escape for a bit, Becca and Eden are asleep, I'll have Kelly take over.

To Sam, from Grizz: Eden, that's fitting. Are you sure? 

To Grizz, from Sam: Positive. Where are you?

To Sam, from Grizz: My house.

To Grizz, From Sam: Be there in 15. 

Sam shrugged on his coat, immediately going out into the hall and to the help desk to grab Kelly. He quickly found her dosing off in front of a large medical textbook. He tapped on the desk, causing her to jump and become alert, her panicked eyes finding Sam's and relaxing. "Sam! You scared the shit out of me! What do you need? Is Becca okay? The baby?" 

Sam raised a hand to silence her qualms. "Everything is fine, Kelly. I just need you to watch over Becca and Eden for a few hours, can you?" Kelly didn't hesitate to say yes, not much to Sam's surprise. He had a high suspicion that her caring and kindness towards Becca was more than just girls helping girls or Kelly's medical aspirations. But he knew better than to question Becca on the matter, or Kelly for that matter. 

Exiting the hospital, Sam set forth on the familiar path towards Grizz's house. 

Grizz was a wreck already, rehearsing over and over again what he wanted to say to Sam: "You should have been honest with me," no that sounds to cruel. That would make Sam cry again. Even though Grizz had held his ground when they had fought the week before, it had broken his heart to see Sam cry. "How's the baby?" No, I can't handle hearing about Sam's love child. Knock, knock. Grizz's bedroom door opened. 

All of Grizz's previous thoughts and words had disappeared the moment Sam Eliot was standing in front of him in all of his glory. Sam looked worse for wear, and that was an understatement. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and tired looking, moon shaped crescents hung beneath each blue orb. His milky white shin had turned rather ashen. He looked thinner almost, like he hadn't been eating much. But he was still Sam.

"Hey..." Sam said softly, the wind knocked out of him the moment he saw Grizz. Grizz was covered in dirt, his skin pale and his eyes looking pained. His nose was scrunched up in that cute way, he only did that when he was either deep in thought or heavily emotional; which it was Sam couldn't be sure. 

"Hey..." Grizz whispered, feeling his anxiety ease once he heard Sam's voice. "Thanks for coming... I know you've got a lot on your plate right now." 

Sam shrugged, "It isn't a big deal, there's no need to thank me. Like I said, they're both asleep and Kelly was there so... here I am. You uhm... you said you wanted to see me?" 

The tension between them was so thick, you could slice the air with a knife. 

Grizz had to bite down on his tongue the moment Sam mentioned his family. His family... Fuck, Grizz felt so stupid in that moment, how could he have asked Sam to come here to him and abandon his family? What was he doing? Why was he being so selfish? "Yeah, I uhm... Well, I did promise I'd see you soon didn't I?" 

The corner of Sam's mouth twitched, "Yeah, you did." He took a step closer to Grizz. "I'm still sorry, about everything.. I have so much to explain but now isn't the right time and-" Grizz held up a hand, cutting Sam's words off.

Grizz shook his head, swallowing his heart along with his pride and stubbornness. "Don't. Not now." He took a step closer to Sam, only a foot between them. "No words. No explanations. Can we just have one night, that's just about us and only us, one more time? Please?" 

Sam gulped, feeling his heart in his throat. "What do you want me to say then if you don't want an explanation?" He asked, signing along with his words carefully, looking up at Grizz. 

The moment Sam's eyes caught Grizz's, Grizz felt his heart nearly stop. He took another step closer. " No words. Just kiss me. I need you to kiss me." 

Closing the gap between them, as Sam had done two times before what seemed so long ago, Sam reached out and cupped Grizz's face, standing on the tips of his toes, and captured Grizz's lips in a passionate kiss. Grizz immediately responded, his arms wrapping around Sam's waist as he kissed him back, feeling his worries wash away with each heated kiss. Grizz pulled Sam's body to his own, needing Sam as close as possible. Grizz felt completely at ease, relaxed. Only Sam could make him feel that way. Despite it being so long, it all felt so right and Grizz didn't want it to stop. He needed to be closer to Sam. Guiding them backwards, Sam pushed Grizz down onto his bed, the backs of Grizz's knees hitting the edge of the bed as he sat down, pulling Sam onto his lap, never breaking their kiss. Teeth collided and tongues mangled as the pair made up for lost time; using their hands and mouths to express what their words couldn't. Sam's fingers tangled in Grizz's hair, giving it a firm tug as Grizz moaned against Sam's lips, tugging at Sam's shirt. Their heated open mouthed kiss only separating for a moment for Grizz to lift Sam's shirt up and toss it aside, only for their lips to meet again hastily, hungrily. Grizz's hands wondered lightly over Sam's exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake and sending shivers down Sam's spine. Sam moaned, his fingers fumbling with Grizz's button down as he pried his shirt open, Grizz shrugging the garment off of his shoulders and tossing it aside, biting down on Sam's bottom lip to elicit another moan from the boy. Sam grinded his hips down into Grizz's groin, letting his lips travel down Grizz's jaw line and to his neck, nipping at his flesh. Grizz let out a guttural moan from the back of his throat, looping his arm around Sam's back and turning them around, pinning Sam to the bed beneath him. Perhaps Grizz was being a bit rough, but Sam didn't seem to mind. Grizz made quick work of unzipping Sam's jeans and popping their button as he kissed down Sam's torso. Sam was panting heavily as he watched as Grizz got to his hemline, looking up at Sam for permission, Sam granting him so. Settling between Sam's thighs, Grizz quickly tugged down Sam's jeans and boxers, kicking them to the ground along with his own. "I want nothing between us." Grizz explained, singing along to the words he knew. Grizz took a moment to admire Sam, the tenacious moon rays gleaming through the blinds, cascading over Sam's marble like form like a pure white sheet. His eyes gazed over every single freckle and curve on Sam's body. He was perfect. Especially like this; completely open and keen for him. Sam looked stunning. However, to Grizz, Sam always was stunning. Leaning down to kiss Sam again, Grizz reached down between them to stroke Sam's erection, eliciting another moan from the boy. Grizz ignored his own needs, he just wanted to please Sam in that moment. Kissing down the boys neck and collar bones, Grizz let his thumb drip over Sam's slit, collecting the pre-cum that dropped from his tip and gathering it on his thumb. He raised his thumb to Sam's lips, Sam taking Grizz's digit into his mouth, lapping his tongue over it and never breaking eye contact. It was oddly arousing to taste himself, Sam thought. The sight of Sam practically eating out of his hand was enough to make Grizz groan. "Fuck... I want you so bad..." Grizz murmured, kissing Sam again. "Take me." Sam panted, gripping Grizz's arms. Grizz didn't need to be told twice, quickly pulling away from Sam's lips and reaching into his bedside drawer, finding a condom and a bottle of lube and laying it beside Sam On his bed. Coating his fingers with the sticky substance, Grizz nudged Sam's legs open, and pressed his index finger to Sam's entrance, rubbing circles around it and watching Sam's reaction. Slowly pushing one finger inside of Sam, Grizz could see Sam's face contort in pain, his eyebrows furrowing. "Relax, breathe..." Grizz reminded him, making sure he was annunciating his words. Sam nodded, taking a deep breath as he adjusted to the intrusion of Grizz's fingers. Grizz took his time prepping Sam, stretching him the best he could with only his fingers. He wanted Sam to enjoy this, but most of all, he didn't want to hurt him. After three fingers, Sam finally murmured, "I'm ready," Grizz quickly rolling the condom on himself, pumping his erection to give himself some much needed relief. Positioning himself at Sam's entrance, Grizz applied more lubricant before slowly pushing into the boy. Sam's walls were tight and deliciously warm, practically swallowing Grizz's cock and dragging him in. Grizz bit back a moan as he bottomed out, forcing himself to stay still so Sam could adjust to his size. "Breathe, baby, breathe for me..." Grizz whispered, reaching down to stroke Sam's erection to distract him from the pain. Sam took several deep breaths. Slowly feeling the pain ebb. With gold metal award winning patience, Grizz remained still for several minutes until Sam told him he could move. Slowly pulling out, Grizz let out a moan as Sam's tight walls engulfed him, pushing back in to Sam carefully. Grizz had to hold back so much for what seemed like ages until he finally felt Sam's walls relax around him as well as his grip loosen on his shoulders "Please Grizz, please , faster." Sam panted, bucking his torso up to meet Grizz's; to get closer. Pushing Sam's legs back to his chest, Grizz angled himself upwards, quickly finding Sam's prostate judging by Sam letting out a yelp of pleasure, moaning Grizz's name as Grizz picked up his pace and pounded into Sam. "Fuck, Sam..." Grizz breathed out, gripping the head board and making it so he was entering Sam even deeper. Grizz hated to admit it, but he was getting dangerously close. It had been so long... Reaching down in between them, Grizz stroked Sam's cock to the rhythm of his thrusts, relishing in the sounds of Sam's moans and the way Sam screamed his name. Sam felt that familiar coil unwinding in his navel, that heat burning and threatening to explode. "Grizz, I'm close!" "Cum for me, Sam, cum for me." Those words sent Sam over the edge, seeing stars as ribbons of white spewed over his stomach. The sight of Sam's orgasm, and the feeling of Sam's walls spasming around Grizz's cock caused Grizz to come undone in just three more thrusts, coming inside of the condom. Grizz's body nearly completely gave way on top of Sam, both of them panting heavily as they came down from their highs, forehead to forehead. Grizz pecked Sam's lips softly, looking down at him as if he hung the moon. "God I've missed you." He whispered before carefully pulling out of Sam, discarding of the condom and quickly pulling Sam to his chest. 

They laid that way for quite some time, breathing heavily, in silence. "How do you feel?" Sam asked after awhile. "Like I can finally breathe."


End file.
